


somebody else

by littlealmond



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealmond/pseuds/littlealmond
Summary: quick posie one shot, wrote it at 3am so it's probably shit but whatever





	somebody else

"are you really just going to drink away all of your problems?"

 

"have you met me? of course i am," penelope snarked at her best friend.

 

hope sat down on the bar stool next to her. "you know she's not over you right?"

 

"she said we're never getting back together, i think it's safe to assume we're pretty over."

 

"don't give up on her, p," hope smiled softly at penelope. "and please stop drinking, it never goes well when you do."

 

penelope rolled her eyes, took another sip of her drink and got up. 

 

that's when she saw her.

 

yes,  _her._

 

the josie saltzman walk in, with, rafael. hand in hand. pecking cheeks. exchanging smiles.

 

"'not over you' my ass," penelope mumbled at hope before walking into the bathroom. 

 

penelope locked the bathroom door and sat on the sink. she pulled a flask out of her jacket pocket and opened it up. she threw her jacket on the floor and rolled up her sleeves. 

 

she leaned her head against the wall and cried.

 

just cried.

 

she wasn't familiar with all of these emotions. breaking up with josie killed her. having to look at her everyday knowing how badly she hurt her, killed her. but penelope never thought she'd see josie with somebody else. someone who wasn't her was kissing her, holding her hand. loving her.

 

tears streamed down her face rapidly and she drank every drop of liquid in the flask. 

 

she heard knocking on the door, but she ignored it. seconds later she got dozens of texts from hope asking for her to let her in. penelope looked at her phone and threw it against the wall. it shattered and penelope's facial expression didn't change at all.

 

penelope slowly closed her eyes.

 

she felt lips on hers. familiar lips. 

 

she kissed passionately, knowing exactly who it was kissing her. she scooted forward to wrap her arms around the body of the girl in front of her.

 

she threw her arms around her neck and pulled the girl so close that there was no space between them.

 

suddenly it went away. penelope lost all feeling in her arms and legs. every single body part of hers became numb. she opened her eyes to find nobody in front of her. no girl to make out with. nobody at all.

 

penelope laughed hysterically and got up from the sink countertop. she picked up her flask and pouted, realizing it was empty. she heard music blaring through the speakers and past the door. 

 

_**i don't want your body but i hate to think about you with somebody else** _

 

penelope looked down at her flask once more before throwing it against the mirror. the mirror cracked and penelope fell to the ground.

 

she laid down and closed her eyes again. 

 

the girl came back. she laid on top of penelope, kissing her mouth feverishly. desperately. almost fearfully.

 

penelope couldn't stop it. she couldn't open her eyes. she physically couldn't stop herself from kissing the girl back.

 

"i hate you." penelope heard the girl mumble between kisses. she knew exactly who it was.

 

but how could it be?

 

how was she in the bathroom?

 

why?

 

penelope gently pushed her away and sat up. she opened her eyes and the girl was gone yet again.

 

penelope leaned against a stall and began crying again.

 

she heard yelling outside of the door, no doubt by hope, but she continued to ignore them.

 

"penelope please let me in. i know you're hurting but you don't have to be alone. i'm here for you. please just let me in."

 

penelope didn't respond. 

 

she closed her eyes once more. and as expected, the girl came back. 

 

this time, penelope opened her eyes right away. 

 

josie saltzman was ripping off penelope's shirt.

 

"why are you doing this to me?" penelope said, staring at josie with softened eyes.

 

"woah babe, calm down."

 

"babe?" penelope looked down and away from josie.

 

"you need to..." josie walked closer to penelope and put her hand on her chin. josie pushed penelope's face up to meet their eyes and she smirked. "relax."

 

josie crashed their lips together and penelope's eyes shut immediately. she reciprocated the kiss like she had no other choice. she pulled off josie's shirt as well and picked her up to set her on the sink's counter. josie's hands were running through penelope's hair. 

 

"i love you," penelope said, pulling away. 

 

and josie was gone. 

 

penelope didn't want her to be. she knew her own self consicous was playing with her. she knew she was making herself more heartbroken by thinking about her and fantasizing about her. she didn't care at all. all she cared about was josie.

 

she closed her eyes.

 

nothing.

 

she closed them again.

 

nothing.

 

she closed them again.

 

nothing. nobody.

 

she opened then back up and continued her sobbing. she sat againt the wall and allowed herself to be consumed by her emotions.

 

she took a piece of paper out of her pocket. 

 

_dear josie, i'm sorry. i'm sorry for_ _everything. i'm sorrying breaking your heart and letting you go and ever making you believe that i don't love you. i do love you. it's the only thing i know how to do. i've tried everything i could to get over you. but honestly i don't think i ever will. i've never been in love before. this is scary. you scare me. i ended things because i knew i'm not good enough for you. i still stand by that. you deserve so much josie. so, so much more than me. you deserve happiness and love and someone who knows how to give that to you. i hope you find that. i'm sorry josie, i really am. i hope that one day you can forgive me. love, penelope._

 

she sat on floor and stared at it. in one quick motion, she ripped the paper in half. just like she did josie's heart.

 

and for that penelope would never be able to forgive herself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all gotta shout out my twitter @jadeiliwys follow me


End file.
